The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,690 discloses a mixing nozzle for a post-mix beverage dispenser having a water supply chamber co-axially surrounding a syrup supply port, an elongate syrup diffuser having a spray head on its lower end, and an upper water distribution disc on the diffuser having a plurality of apertures having a cumulative opening area for passage of water, a convex frusto-conical water spreader directly below the upper disc, a lower water distribution disc spaced below the upper disc and the spreader, the lower disc has a plurality of apertures, and a clearance between itself and a nozzle spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,564 discloses a two flavor post-mix carbonated beverage dispensing head with a mounting block and valve body with a treble quick disconnect for water and two syrups, three flow controls in a first triangular structure, three valves and solenoids in a second triangular structure, sonic welded thermoplastic syrup tubes from the flow controls to the valves, and a unique mixing nozzle structure that brings either of the syrups and water convergently together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,442 discloses a nozzle for a post-mix beverage dispensing valve. The nozzle includes a first diffuser plate followed by a central flow piece having a frusto-conical outer water flow surface and an interior syrup flow channel. Second and third diffuser plates follow the frusto-conical portion. The second and third diffuser plates have perimeter edges that contact the inner surface of a nozzle housing so that the carbonated water must flow through holes in the diffusers. In this manner, the gradual reduction of pressure of the carbonated water to atmospheric can be controlled in part by increasing the surface area of the holes in each successive diffuser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,815 discloses a piston based flow control for use in a high flow beverage dispensing valve. The piston thereof includes a top perimeter edge structure that allows for continuity of liquid flow during high flow applications and particularly during the initiation of a high flow dispensing to eliminate chattering of the piston.